My Christmas Wish
by Irish Dancing Girl
Summary: 2 CHAPTER FICLET Harry and Hermione have to spend the holidays apart...what will happen when Hermione gets overcome with lack of Harry? Will she go after Harry or stay home? Read to find out! 2nd Chapter has lyrics of 'Merry Christmas, Darling'.
1. Chapter 1: Departing

My Christmas Wish  
  
By  
  
Dancing Jennifer  
  
Author's Note - Hi everybody. I was listening to the Christmas station and I absolutely love this Christmas song. Every time it comes on I sing along. It's so sad but beautiful, don't you think? Well enjoy the story. The song got me into the Christmas spirit. Not like I already was in one. It turns on full fledged the day after Thanksgiving : ) Oh, and by the way, I'm not sure if this is right but I think there's a Head Boy and Girl from each House. If I'm wrong, sorry. You'll see a reference to it later in our ficlet.  
  
Merry Christmas!  
  
Disclaimer - The song is called "Merry Christmas, Darling" by The Carpenters. The story is by the brilliant J.K. Rowling and I am not trying to steal credit for Harry Potter.  
  
*  
  
I waited quietly as the woman who was wrapping my gifts rattled on and on about all the presents she still had to buy for her children and grandchildren and nieces and nephews..  
  
I was in Hogsmeade buying Harry a Christmas present. I was in going to be with my parents this Christmas but I was still going to send him a Christmas present. After all, he is my boyfriend.  
  
That's right, my boyfriend. God I am so proud of him. I love him to death. We have been going out since our 6th year and now we were both in our 7th year getting ready for graduation. He had asked me out on November 19th last year, and I'll never regret saying yes.  
  
Harry's like the boyfriend in every girl's dreams. He's protective, romantic, sweet, wonderful.. Oh God I could go on and on but I wouldn't want to bore you. He knows when to give me my space and when to speak up. He says the sweetest things and he's forever surprising me with a flower or a kiss. We've gone pretty far, kissing wise, but he understands that I don't want to have sex yet and he respects that. What more could a girl ask for?  
  
I was getting Harry series of books on the history of Qudditch and Broomsticks. Every last fact about Qudditch was in there. He was in there too, as the youngest Seeker for Hogwarts. Even though I wouldn't be there with him I was going to leave this with him before I left. He was going to the Burrow.  
  
The woman was finished and I wished her a Happy Christmas and I went on my way. I met Ginny at Three Broomsticks, who had already saved us two seats at a table.  
  
"Hello Ginny." I said loudly over the roar of laughter and talk.  
  
"Hello. What's that you have there?" She asked.  
  
I huddled near her and managed to speak in a softer tone. "It's Harry's present. I got him a small series on the history of Qudditch."  
  
Ginny nodded. "He'll love that."  
  
"What did you get Draco?" I asked.  
  
Her and Draco had found a surprising love for one another. Sort of like a Romeo and Juliet type of thing. The Weasleys were hard to accept this, but they were learning to like Draco. Draco had stopped teasing Ron, Harry and I at Ginny's request and he accepted. Draco was so head-over-heels in love with her; he would do anything.  
  
Ginny blushed and shyly said, "A quill set. The feathers are green."  
  
"What a thoughtful gift!" I commented. She blushed furiously.  
  
We sipped our butterbeers talking about Christmas vacation and what we had gotten our friends when Ron and Harry sauntered over.  
  
Harry slid in next to me, while Ron slid in next to Ginny. "Hello Ladies," Ron announced.  
  
Harry shot him a dirty look and whispered in my ear, "More like Hello MY Lady." I giggled and he slipped his arm around my waist.  
  
We chatted for a bit and Ron spotted a girl in Ravenclaw in his year that he'd been flirting with for a bit and Ron walked away. Then Draco called Ginny over and Harry and me were left with each other.  
  
I laid my head on his shoulder and whispered in his ear, "I'm going to miss you."  
  
"Me too." Harry whispered back.  
  
We sat there like that and finished our butterbeers. Harry threw a couple galleons on the table and caught us a carriage going back. This trip included several kisses, which I all enjoyed.  
  
*  
  
The next day dawned bright and early for me. I took a shower and packed the remaining of my things that needed to be packed and lugged my suitcase down the Head Girl Dormitory stairs. Each Head Girl from every House had their own room. Harry appeared at the bottom of the Head Boy Dormitory stairs and took my suitcase from me.  
  
"Honestly Harry, I was doing fine on my own." I said. Like it would do any good.  
  
Harry gave me a look and grabbed his own suitcase and we walked out of the portrait.  
  
"Have a nice holiday, Mary Anne!"  
  
"Oh, you too dear!" Mary Anne called back.  
  
"Come on, this way." Harry said.  
  
"Harry, where are we going?"  
  
"You'll see. Somewhere private to exchange our gifts."  
  
Harry led me to bottom of the Divination Tower. We sat down on the steps and exchanged our gifts.  
  
"You first." I said firmly.  
  
Harry smiled and ripped open his gift like a little boy. His eyes widened when he saw what he received.  
  
"Wow, Mione, Thanks! This is awesome!" He exclaimed  
  
"You're welcome, honey." He leaned over and gave me a quick kiss on my lips.  
  
"Your turn." He said, putting his gift down.  
  
I tore off the wrapping paper carefully and it was a rectangular blue velvet box.  
  
"Oh, Harry." I breathed.  
  
"Open it up." He urged.  
  
I opened up the cover and it snapped into place. Lying in the box was two gold H's intertwined with one another.  
  
"Harry..where did you find something like this?" I said softly.  
  
"I got it personally done for you. However, my lips are sealed to where it was done."  
  
"Well I surely hope your lips aren't sealed for this," I said and leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips.  
  
"Thank you." Harry said jokingly when they were done.  
  
"Oh, you're very welcome. Shall you escort me to the Great Hall?"  
  
"Yes ma'am." Harry said and held out his arm. They put away their gifts first (mine went around my neck) and Harry escorted me down towards the Great Hall  
  
*  
  
The trip towards Platform 9 and ¾ was a solemn one. Harry and Ron played Wizard's Chess. Ginny was with Draco, and I was reading my book but my eyes kept drifting off the page and towards Harry's face, studying him concentrating on the next move to make.  
  
"Pawn to E6." Harry announced and the pawn moved forward and knocked out one of Ron's men. Ron frowned and planned his next move. Meanwhile, Harry turned to me. His fingers traced my necklace that lay on my chest proudly. His lips snuck in a kiss as Ron said loudly, "Bishop to B4!"  
  
Harry groaned against my lips as he turned around to see one of his men being carried off.  
  
"The price you have to pay, mate, for snogging in front of me." Ron said with a grin.  
  
Harry put on a fake smile and took out one of Ron's men and wiped out the grin on Ron's face.  
  
"That's what you get for taking one of my men for snogging. Now please excuse me while I snog some more." Harry laughed at the look on Ron's face and turned to me and kissed me.  
  
*  
  
We all stepped onto the platform as I felt the tears beginning to form behind my eyes. Harry set down my suitcase next to me and I could tell he had the same look in his eyes too.  
  
"Oh Harry, I'm going to miss you." I said tearfully.  
  
"It's only a week or so. We'll be back after the New Year. Together. Besides, you can show off your new necklace then too." He said, grabbing my hands.  
  
"I love you." I mumbled into his ear as I hugged him tightly. I felt his arms around my waist and his whisper in my ear, "I love you too."  
  
I drew back and kissed him long. "I better go now. I'm not good at good- byes. So, goodbye." I picked up my suitcase and walked towards the barrier and Harry grabbed my arm and kissed me briefly one more time as he headed for a different barrier to take him out.  
  
Author's Note - This is going to be longer than I expected. One more chapter and I'll be done. Stay tuned!  
  
P.S. The lyrics will come next chapter. They apply more then. 


	2. Chapter 2: I Can't Be Without You

My Christmas Wish  
  
By  
  
Dancing Jennifer  
  
Author's Note- Hey everybody! Thanks so much for your reviews! I'd like to thank * Rena * HnHreva, Peachie1st, giggling_gal_sim, and LizE, who reviewed. Keep reviewing!  
  
This is only going to be 2 chapters, for all you people out there who want it to be more.  
  
*  
  
Greeting cards have all been sent  
  
The Christmas rush is through  
  
But I still have one wish to make  
  
A special one for you  
  
*  
  
Like I said before, I'm not very good at good-byes.  
  
That's why I'm sitting on my bed, at home, at 2:00 in the morning watching reruns of 'I Love Lucy' with a box of tissues by my side, all of them being used up.  
  
All because I miss Harry.  
  
My hair's a mess- the attempt in straightening it this morning - or should I say yesterday morning? - Did not work. My hair is now half straight and half curly. Beautiful.  
  
I'm wearing one of Harry's old sweaters and my own pair of sweatpants. Harry's sweater is far too big for me and hangs down to my mid-thigh. The collar is very low, too low for my liking, but I really don't care right now. One shoulder is hanging off my shoulder. Like I said, it's big.  
  
I turn off the TV and gather up my tissues and head towards the head of the bed. I curl under the covers and put the tissues on the nightstand and hug my pillow. I pull the collar of Harry's sweater over my nose and fall asleep.  
  
*  
  
Merry Christmas, darling  
  
We're apart, that's true  
  
But I can dream  
  
And in my dreams  
  
I'm Christmasing with you  
  
*  
  
I wake up the next day with the sun shining through my windows. It's obviously the late morning because music is playing, which means my mother's cleaning. I crawl out of bed and put on the robe that's hanging on the back of my door. At least I had accomplished one thing yesterday - putting away my things.  
  
I pull on the slippers because my mother insisted on the entire downstairs, except for the kitchen, to be done in hardwood floors. The kitchen is done in tile. It's quite a shock on a cold winter morning for my feet.  
  
I plod down the stairs and walk into the kitchen. My mother is humming along with the Christmas music as she does the dishes when she turns around to see me.  
  
"Why hello, Hermione. Glad to see you're up. There's some pancakes in the oven I've kept warm for you." My mother says.  
  
I walk over to the cabinet and pull out a glass. I walk over to the refrigerator and fill the glass with orange juice. I set it down on the table and take out my pancakes.  
  
In case you haven't noticed, my mother and I haven't exactly received Best Mother and Daughter Relationship Award. We're not really on friendly terms. She was against my going to Hogwarts to becoming a wizard - she still is. Not as much though, since she's met Mr. Weasly, but it's there.  
  
"Where's Dad?" I ask.  
  
"He's at the office, finishing up some patients before the holidays begin. He's closed the office for tomorrow, Friday, and the entire weekend. So I was thinking we'd go up and visit your grandmother. How's that sound?" "Fine." I reply.  
  
She walks out of the kitchen and I hear her ascending the stairs, probably to clean my parents' bathroom. I finish the pancakes and leave the plate in the sink filled with water and walk out.  
  
I shower, fix my hair and get dressed and go back downstairs, bringing one of my school books to read just to piss my mother off. I sit down on the couch when the door opens up. Dad's home.  
  
"Where's my girl at?" He yells.  
  
"Right here, Dad. How was your day?" I ask, giving him a hug.  
  
"Fine, fine. And yours?"  
  
"Quiet." I answer.  
  
He nods. "I have to go see your mother about something, but I'll be right back, okay?"  
  
"Okay." I say. He kisses the top of my head and walks off.  
  
I try to sit back down and read but thoughts of Harry cloud my mind. Harry's eyes. Harry's kisses. Running my hands through Harry's hair. His hugs. My hands travel up to my neck where the necklace Harry gave me lie on my collarbone. I clasp it tightly, grab my book and run up to my room. I really just need to be alone right now. With my thoughts. And Harry.  
  
*  
  
Holidays are joyful  
  
There's always something new  
  
But every day's a holiday  
  
When I'm near to you  
  
*  
  
"Hermione, open up!" I hear Dad's voice say.  
  
"No!" I say back.  
  
"Come on, baby girl, we'll work this through. Now what's wrong? Why did you fly past mother and I in the hallway and lock this door? And why are you refusing to come to dinner?"  
  
I say nothing. Once again I'm dressed in Harry's-too-big-for-me sweater and my sweatpants, tissues by my side, underneath the covers.  
  
Get a grip on yourself, I thought. You can't stay under the covers forever. Face it. You're going to have to leave Christmas Dinner here, disappoint Mother once more, and go to the Burrow to see Harry. For the entire Christmas holiday.  
  
"Daddy.." I found myself saying. I haven't said that in years.  
  
I can almost hear Dad smiling from outside the door. "What, baby girl?"  
  
I walk to the door and turn the handle. "Boy problems, Daddy." I say.  
  
He embraces me in a hug and leads me to the bed. "What kind of boy problems, honey?"  
  
"My boyfriend that I've told you about, Harry? Remember him, Dad? You met him at the end of last year?"  
  
"Yes, I remember him. Nice looking lad. Did he hurt you?"  
  
"No Daddy.it's hard to explain. I miss him. A lot. You've always said don't cry over a boy but I can't help myself. I need to see him. I'm going to the Burrow for the rest of the break. I'm sorry." I say firmly.  
  
"Well, it's not like I wasn't expecting it. Pack your things. Send your - owl?" says Dad, leaving. "Correct. Err.. How exactly am I going to do this?" I mumble under my breath. As if by magic, Pig floated through the window.  
  
"Pig!" I yell. "Perfect timing!" I untie the note from Ron and scan it.  
  
Hermione,  
Harry's very depressed without you. I'm sure you are too. I've asked Mum and she says you can stay over for the holidays if you'd like. Write back ASAP! We'll pick you up in the car.  
Ron.  
  
I beam and scribble back a note, saying I'd be there. I change and pack my bags, ready to go.  
  
*  
  
The lights on my tree  
  
I wish you could see  
  
I wish it every day  
  
The logs on the fire  
  
Fill me with desire  
  
To see you and to say  
  
That I wish you Merry Christmas  
  
Happy New Year too  
  
*  
  
The car pulls up out front and I hurriedly kiss Dad goodbye, hugging Mother stiffly. She isn't happy about his, she isn't happy one bit.  
  
"I'll write." I promise Dad.  
  
"You better. I'll miss you so much, baby girl."  
  
"Me too Dad, me too." I reply.  
  
I climb in the car and wave goodbye as the car speeds away, Ron at the wheel.  
  
"I've asked Mum to keep this a surprise. If Harry comes down while I've gone to fetch you, which I doubt he will, Mum will say that Ginny and I are throwing gnomes across the yard." He gestures to Ginny sitting in the back seat, who waves.  
  
"In this weather?" I ask.  
  
Ron shrugs. "That's what they made heating spells for."  
  
We ride along - well, rather fly along - as Ron describes Harry's attitude. It sounds much like mine, minus the crying. He's been cooped up in his room, only coming down for meals. He hasn't been very responsive to anyone.  
  
We pull in the driveway about 45 minutes later and I take a deep breath. Ron pulls my luggage out from the back and takes it inside.  
  
"Mum!" Ron calls.  
  
"In here!" I hear Mrs. Weasly call back.  
  
We catch her hurriedly stuffing what resembles a Gilderoy Lockhart book behind the couch.  
  
"Mum, I thought you stopped reading those! They're nothing but his lies! He's an all out skank, honestly Mum," Ron says. "Well, here's Hermione. I'm going to take her luggage up to Ginny's room."  
  
"Thank goodness you're here," She says, embracing me. "Harry hasn't been himself lately. You really ought to see to him. He's the only one he opens up to."  
  
"You coming?" Ron calls. I nod.  
  
When I reach the top of the stairs, Ron shushes me. "I want this to be a surprise. Let me do the talking."  
  
He walks up to his bedroom door and raps on the door. "Harry?" he calls.  
  
I hear a muffled reply. "What Ron?"  
  
"I've got someone here for you." Ron says near the door. He winks at me.  
  
"Who could this be?" I hear him mutter and he flings open the door. His jaw drops open and he lets out some noise between a scream and gasp.  
  
"Mione!" He says. He steps forward and embraces me.  
  
"I'll just leave the two of you alone." Ron says and walks downstairs. Harry pulls me inside and shuts the door.  
  
I finally realize what he's wearing: a sweater and boxers. I put my hand over my mouth to cover my giggle.  
  
"What?" Harry says defensively. He looks down. "Oh." He grabs some sweats on the back of his bed and pulls them on. He sits down on the bed and pats the place next to him. I sit down.  
  
"I've missed you." I say.  
  
"Me too." He replies.  
  
"So I've heard."  
  
"Ron told you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I don't blame him. I guess I wasn't being the greatest houseguest. In fact I was being a real jerk." He says.  
  
"Well I've come to say so you don't have to worry about that." I say.  
  
"And that's wonderful" He says.  
  
He leans forward and kisses me. Heat spreads through my body and heats my toes.  
  
*  
  
I gaze up at the Christmas tree the Weasleys have in their living room and I feel hands slip around my waist and a chin resting on my shoulder.  
  
"Hello Harry." I whisper.  
  
"How'd you know?" He whispers in my ear, nuzzling my neck and pushing my back my hair with his nose to kiss my neck.  
  
"I know your smell. I know your touch. I know you. Besides, I don't think anyone loves me as much as you do. Except for maybe my Dad." I giggle softly.  
  
"I love you." He whispers.  
  
"I love you too." I reply, without hesitation.  
  
He wraps his arms further around my waist and we gaze up at the Christmas tree together, both filled with such love it nearly made fireworks outside the Weasleys house.  
  
*  
  
I've just one wish  
  
On this Christmas eve  
  
I wish I were with you  
  
I wish I were with you  
  
Merry Christmas, darling  
  
* 


End file.
